DATE
by Lyandraff
Summary: Matahari siang di hari Minggu yang terik dan menyengat rupanya tak menyurutkan antusiasme sepasang insan untuk berkencan di sebuah taman kota. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke Uchiha yang populer akan ketampanannya dan memiliki banyak fangirl itu diabaikan kekasihnya sendiri di tengah kencan mereka? Sasuke punya cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura./ #Event Romance FNI


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

The story of DATE © Olivia Jaezmine

Warning : AU, sangat sangat OOC, typo, EYD berantakan dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya didalam fic ini.

Pairing :

Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Happy reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jepang telah memasuki musim kemarau sejak sebulan yang lalu. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sinar matahari terasa menyengat dan udara menjadi pengap pada siang hari. Bisa dikatakan suhu di Tokyo hari ini pun lebih panas dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan antusiasme sepasang insan yang ingin menghabiskan waktu kencan di sebuah taman kota.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berparas tampan dengan pesona yang mematikan, berjalan seraya menggenggam lengan gadis bermahkotakan merah muda di sampingnya. Rupanya meskipun cuaca hari ini sangat panas, namun taman ini cukup ramai dikunjungi. Sasuke berpikir mungkin pada hari Minggu taman ini memang selalu ramai pengunjung.

Terhitung sudah hampir dua jam mereka habiskan waktu kencan dengan berjalan menyusuri taman dan mencari _background_ pemandangan yang bagus untuk berfoto. Tentu saja ide berburu foto disini bukanlah keinginan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengikuti ajakan kekasihnya yang eksis dan agak narsis ini.

"Kau tak lelah, Sakura?"

Sasuke berucap dengan wajah yang jelas menunjukkan kejenuhan. Pasalnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah Sakura memaksanya untuk kembali mengelilingi taman, Sakura hanya terus menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, membuat Sasuke merasa terabaikan di kencan mereka.

"Kakiku agak pegal _sih_." jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang itu.

Sasuke seketika menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkah dan mengerutkan kening saat menatap Sasuke. Namun lelaki tampan itu tak membalas tatapan Sakura, iris hitam Sasuke tampak mengedar ke sekeliling, seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Disana ada kursi kusong. Mau duduk?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya gadis itu masih belum puas untuk berkeliling di taman ini. Masih ada beberapa pemandangan bagus yang belum mereka abadikan disini.

Ino bilang tempat ini sedang _hits_ dikalangan anak muda. Sebagai selebgram yang mempunyai ratusan ribu pengikut, Sakura tentu tak ingin ketinggalan tren dan sebisa mungkin memotret banyak foto bagus di tempat ini. Namun sesaat kemudian gadis itu terlihat menelan ludah.

"Tapi aku haus."

Sakura berujar manja dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya karena merasa senang melihat Sakura yang bermanja-manja padanya.

"Ada kafe dekat sini. Kita kesana ya?"

Setelah melihat anggukan Sakura, mereka pun kembali berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kafe, Sakura tampak asyik berceloteh ria. Sasuke tak ingat betul apa saja yang dibicarakan Sakura, terlalu banyak yang diceritakan gadis bermata emerald itu. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya pendiam tak banyak menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Ia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan sesekali berujar singkat sebagai respon. Namun diam-diam Sasuke merasa bersyukur Sakuranya yang cerewet telah kembali. Tidak lagi seperti Sakura beberapa menit lalu yang cenderung pasif dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu berkencan dengan benda mati ketimbang kekasih gadis itu sendiri.

Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan ocehannya dan membuat Sasuke mengernyit seketika karena tak mendapati suara halus Sakura yang memasuki indera pendengarannya. Sasuke sedikit menolehkan kepalanya guna menatap Sakura. Iris hitamnya mendapati Sakura yang tampak asyik memandangi sekitarnya. Sasuke diam-diam bernafas lega. Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang Sakura yang selalu asyik bermain ponsel dan berakhir mengabaikannya.

"Sayang, kakimu masih pegal? Perlu aku gendong?"

Sasuke secepatnya bersuara untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sasuke sangat hafal sifat Sakura yang mudah bosan jika dihadapkan dengan situasi sunyi tanpa obrolan seperti ini. Maka itu otak cerdasnya berusaha mencari topik guna mencairkan suasana. Ia tak mau gadis itu merasa bosan dan kembali memusatkan atensi penuh pada benda elektronik bernama _handphone_ tersebut. Jangan sampai Sakura kembali mengabaikannya apalagi sampai membuat kencan kali ini menjadi sangat membosankan bagi mereka berdua.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke- _kun_ , aku masih kuat jalan kok." ucap gadis itu disertai senyuman. Cukup meyakinkan Sasuke agar tak khawatir.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut panjang Sakura gemas karena melihat senyum Sakura yang terlampau manis. Sakura yang tak terima rambutnya berantakan akibat ulah Sasuke dengan segera menepis lengan Sasuke dan memasang wajah cemberut, namun sesaat kemudian gadis itu tampak mengaduh.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, rambutku terbakar."

Sasuke memutar bola mata mendengar ucapan Sakura yang berlebihan. Selain eksis dan narsis, kekasihnya ini juga terlalu melebih-lebihkan alias lebay. Pikiran Sakura memang nyeleneh, diterpa sinar matahari panas tak akan membuat rambut gadis itu terbakar, kan? Memangnya jarak bumi dan matahari sedekat apa sampai-sampai mampu membuat rambut manusia terbakar.

"Sudah aku bilang harusnya tadi kau bawa topi."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sakura, dengan segera Sasuke memasangkan topi yang sebelumnya bertengger manis di kepalanya. Sasuke tak peduli jika setelah melepas topinya ini ia akan merasa kepanasan, yang terpenting Sakuranya terlindung dan terbebas dari cahaya panas matahari.

"Nanti rambutku bisa berantakan jika memakai topi."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih kepanasan dan rambutmu jadi rusak karena sinar matahari?"

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membungkam mulut Sakura sekaligus mengurungkan niat Sakura untuk melepas topinya. Melihat itu Sasuke pun tersenyum miring seolah puas atas kemenangannya.

Mereka telah sampai di kafe tujuan. Cukup ramai disini. Setelah melihat keramaian yang terjadi disini Sasuke diam-diam menganalisa, sepertinya menu-menu yang dihidangkan di kafe Ichiraku ini sangatlah lezat. Seketika Sasuke teringat sahabat berambut kuningnya yang bernama Naruto. Pemuda itu memang sering berkunjung ke tempat ini. Sasuke tahu karena Naruto sering mencecokinya dengan cerita-cerita heboh tentang seberapa enaknya ramen di kafe ini.

Bola mata hitam Sasuke bergerak mengedar, ia berharap menemukan meja kosong untuk mereka berdua. Di tengah penelusurannya, mata Sasuke tak sengaja mendapati beberapa orang yang tampak memerhatikan mereka berdua. Sasuke memilih bersikap apatis. Ia tahu benar apa yang menyebabkan mereka yang seolah menjadi pusat perhatian disini. Sasuke tak heran, ia berpikir mungkin beberapa orang merasa _illfeel_ melihat sepasang kekasih seperti mereka memakai baju couple. Beberapa orang mungkin menganggap itu adalah hal yang norak namun tak sedikit pula yang menganggapnya keren seperti Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa risih dan agak malu. Namun selama itu menyangkut kebahagiaan Sakuranya, Sasuke rela mengorbankan apapun. Sedikitpun Sasuke tak keberatan. Bagi Sasuke tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat Sakuranya bahagia.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Sakura. Setelah mendapatkan meja dan menerima pesanan mereka, selama itu pula Sasuke kembali dibuat jenuh. Gadis itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi merasa terabaikan. Sasuke menyalurkan rasa sedihnya dengan memandang segelas jus _strawberry_ yang masih penuh. Rupanya tak hanya ia saja yang diabaikan oleh Sakura disini bahkan jus _strawberry_ yang tadi dipesan Sakura pun ikut terabaikan.

"Sakura minum dulu."

Respon Sakura atas perkataannya hanya berupa gumaman. Lama-lama diabaikan, Sasuke tentu saja merasa kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sakura. Namun Sasuke selalu tidak bisa. Lagi pula siapa yang akan tega memarahi makhluk menggemaskan seperti Sakura? Gadis manis seperti Sakura bahkan tercipta untuk selalu disayang dan dimanja layaknya hewan peliharaan. Sampai kapanpun rasanya Sasuke tak akan tega mengasari Sakura.

Maka Sasuke hanya menghela nafas sebagai usaha untuk meredakan kekesalannya. Jika kencan mereka hanya diisi dengan kegiatan membosankan seperti ini Sasuke rasa sepertinya ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan kencan Sakura. Namun apakah Sasuke sanggup menolak jika Sakura memasang jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya? Sasuke tak yakin ia bisa mempertahankan keputusannya untuk menolak.

Cuaca panas semakin memperkeruh perasaannya. Sasuke pun melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan meminum jus tomatnya hingga tandas. Setelah menyeruput habis jus tomatnya, Sasuke seketika memunculkan seringai di wajah tampannya. Ia punya ide menarik untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura.

Sasuke menggeser kursinya merapat ke arah Sakura. Tangannya menyambar segelas jus _strawberry_ kepunyaan Sakura. Ia menyeruput sedikit minuman tersebut. Sasuke mengernyit merasakan minuman Sakura yang terlalu manis. Ia tidak suka tapi memaksakan diri untuk mencoba.

"Minum dulu, sayang. Bukankah kau haus?"

Sasuke meyodorkan minuman manis itu di dekat mulut Sakura, tanpa menunggu lama Sakura pun segera membuka mulut guna memasukkan sedotan yang sebelumnya bekas lumatan mulut Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya. Melihat Sakura yang tampak santai menyeruput jus _strawberry_ nya Sasuke kembali menampilkan seringai.

Ciuman tidak langsung, _eh_. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat bersemangat.

Tatapan mata Sasuke kini terjatuh pada ponsel di genggaman Sakura. Ia sedikit ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Sakura sampai-sampai gadis itu betah memainkan ponselnya. Rupanya Sakura tengah membalas komentar dan pesan yang masuk di akun sosial medianya. Sasuke mendengus samar. Jadi mengobrol dengan teman dunia maya lebih mengasyikkan ketimbang dengan pacar sendiri? Apakah sekarang Sasuke tak penting lagi di mata Sakura sehingga ia dinomor duakan atau mungkin telah dinomor sekiankan oleh Sakura? Tanpa sadar Sasuke memegang dadanya karena merasakan nyeri disana.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lagi."

Dengan segera Sasuke kembali menyodorkan minuman itu ke mulut Sakura. Namun kali ini Sasuke berniat melancarkan aksinya untuk menjahili Sakura. Tangannya yang memegang gelas minuman itu dengan perlahan bergerak mundur menjauhi jangkauan mulut Sakura. Kepala Sakura bergerak maju untuk menggapai-gapai sedotan disana, sedang mata emerald gadis itu masih terfokus memandangi layar ponselnya. Sasuke hampir saja tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Sakura yang berusaha mendapatkan kembali minumannya. Ketika wajah Sakura telah berada dekat dengan wajahnya, Sasuke terburu-buru memajukan kepalanya dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Ia sempat melumat sebentar bibir Sakura sebelum akhirnya gadis itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan sontak memundurkan kepala.

Sasuke terkekeh.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , nanti ada yang lihat."

Sakura mencicit dengan rona merah yang perlahan terlihat jelas di pipi _chubby_ nya. Sasuke yang gemas kembali mencium bibir serta pipi Sakura. Sakura yang terlampau malu tentu saja menunjukkan sikap penolakan dengan mendorong bahu Sasuke. Gadis itu menjerit ketika tahu usahanya membuat Sasuke menjauh ternyata sia-sia. Sasuke bahkan semakin brutal menciumnya.

Sasuke baru menghentikan aksinya setelah mendengar kehebohan disekitarnya. Sasuke tak perlu melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan apa yang tengah diributkan orang-orang disini. Sudah pasti itu karena jeritan Sakura yang mengundang perhatian ditambah kegiatan mereka yang terbilang berani di tempat umum.

"Orang-orang memerhatikan kita."

Sasuke tersenyum yang menyiratkan kejahilan. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa malunya Sakura saat ini.

"Kau malu?"

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal, lelaki itu hanya tertawa sebagai balasan.

"Kalau malu kau bisa bersembunyi di tubuhku."

Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, berharap Sakura akan menyambut pelukannya. Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasuke kembali melayangkan pukulannya di lengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu kembali terkekeh seolah pukulan Sakura di lengannya terasa seperti gelitikan.

"Aku sakit diabaikan terus."

Sasuke kembali bersuara disaat Sakura hanya diam memasang wajah cemberut seraya meminum jusnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, matanya melebar dengan ekspresi perlahan menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Memangnya aku mengabaikan Sasuke-kun ya."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura yang polos, Sasuke refleks mengerutkan hidungnya dengan wajah gemas. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. Rasanya lelah jika terus dihadapkan dengan sikap polos dan tidak peka dari Sakura. 'Kau baru sadar, sayang?' batinnya gregetan.

"Aku meminta padamu, mulai sekarang berhenti memainkan _handphone_ di saat kita sedang kencan. Aku tidak ingin di setiap kencan kita terasa membosankan."

"Habisnya aku selalu tidak leluasa bermain _handphone_ di rumah. Sasori- _nii_ selalu saja mengawasiku. Sasuke- _kun_ kan tahu, dia itu mengidap _sister complex_."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Teringat akan ucapan Sakura tentang Sasori. Sasori memang terlalu _over protective_ pada Sakura. Lelaki berambut merah itu seakan tidak mengizinkan lelaki manapun mendekati Sakura. Tapi untungnya hal itu tak berlaku pada Sasuke. Hanya karena ia adalah adik Uchiha Itachi yang notabene merupakan sahabat baik Sasori, Sasuke seakan diberi kelonggaran untuk mendekati Sakura. Sasuke merasa Sasori begitu mempercayakan Sakura padanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku ketika diabaikan olehmu? Aku terluka tapi tidak berdarah."

Sasuke memegang dadanya dengan memasang ekspresi terluka yang dibuat-buat. Melihat Sasuke yang terlalu OOC Sakura pun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Maaf ya." kata Sakura seraya menunjukkan cengiran.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk seolah tak mempersalahkan hal itu lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil ke arah Sakura. "Kau tidak berniat memberikan aku sesuatu sebagai simbolis permintaan maafmu?"

"Memangnya Sasuke- _kun_ mau dikasih apa?"

'Sakura yang polos', batinnya menyeringai.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi aku berharap itu sesuatu yang bisa membuatku senang."

Sakura terdiam untuk berpikir. "Mau aku buatkan jus tomat kesukaanmu?"

"Jangan itu. Bisakah kau memberikan sesuatu yang lebih nikmat dari sekedar jus tomat?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melebarkan matanya setelah tersadar akan sesuatu. Memangnya apa lagi yang diinginkan lelaki mesum seperti Sasuke? Pasti sesuatu yang tak jauh dari hal yang berbau jorok.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memberikan apapun."

"Kau membuatku rugi."

"Karena aku tahu permintaanmu pasti aneh-aneh."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya minta _kisseu_. Apa itu salah?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ sudah melakukannya beberapa kali tadi."

"Tapi kau tidak membalas ciumanku."

"Karena ini di tempat umum."

"Baiklah."

Di tengah kepasrahannya karena tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh aksi Sakura. Sakura memberinya kecupan di pipi, kecupan singkat yang mampu menerbitkan senyuman di bibirnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Ayo pulang."

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ mengapa dulu kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja."

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan wajah tersipu dan Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Pasti ada alasannya mengapa kau menyukaiku. Padahal teman-teman di sekolah bilang kau lebih cocok dengan Hinata. Kalian sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang dan mempunyai banyak kesamaan. Pasti kalian lebih bisa memahami satu sama lain."

Ada perasaan tak suka saat ia dipasang-pasangkan dengan orang lain selain Sakura, terlebih Sakura sendiri yang mengatakannya. Sasuke sempat berpikir apakah Sakura terluka mendengar gosipan murahan itu. Jika iya, Sasuke tak akan segan memberi pelajaran pada si penyebar gosip. Eksistensi Sakura di kehidupannya adalah segalanya bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan memutar tubuh Sakura menghadapnya. Oniksnya memandang lurus emerald Sakura, menghantarkan ketegasan akan perasaannya saat ini.

"Mungkin benar yang mereka bilang, aku dan Hinata terlihat cocok jika bersama." Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Sakura saat mendapati mata hijau itu meredup. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Dibandingkan Haruno Sakura yang cerewet, manja, kekanakan, ceroboh, menyebalkan, dan bodohnya bahkan melebihi kebodohan si _dobe_."

Mata Sakura membeliak tak terima mendengar kata terakhir Sasuke yang seolah mengejeknya, namun gadis itu tetap diam, memilih fokus pada kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura yang seratus delapan puluh derajat mempunyai sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun sayangnya Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan ini hanya membutuhkan sosok Haruno Sakura dalam hidupnya. Hanya dirimu, Sakura." tatapan Sasuke perlahan melembut pada Sakura.

"Mungkin orang-orang berpikir merupakan sesuatu yang baik jika dalam suatu hubungan terdapat pasangan yang memiliki banyak kesamaan. Tapi bagiku tak ada yang lebih baik selain mempunyai seseorang yang mampu melengkapiku dan membuat versi diriku menjadi lebih baik. Dan itulah dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum haru dan Sasuke tak berniat menunggu Sakura untuk segera berhambur ke pelukannya. Lelaki itu memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke- _kun_ yang dingin ini bisa berkata _so sweet_ begini." kata Sakura setelah Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Lelaki itu meraih lengan Sakura untuk digandeng. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan di bawah langit biru yang cerah, secerah perasaan mereka.

"Entah. Tapi kau harus tahu, hanya padamu aku begini."

Sakura kembali tersipu.

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan itu, mereka melewatinya dengan mengobrol santai seraya diiringi godaan usil Sasuke pada Sakura. Dan Sakura tak berhenti merona karenanya.

Sungguh kencan yang manis.

* * *

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

Halo

Aduh duh duh duh, malu saya malu bikin cerita begini. Kenapa asupan romance saya begini amatt ya, bikin mual pasti kan haha. Mulai lebay -_- #lupakan.

Oh iya, kata-kata Sasuke yang Sakura bilang so sweet itu saya mengutip perkataannya Enrique Gil dalam sebuah wawancara di acara talkshow. Sumpah si Enri jago bikin baper. #dasar baperan huhu

Sekian bacotan ini, saya berharap adanya kritik dan saran untuk fanfic err jelek ini huhu. Sesungguhnya saya tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata tapi memaksa untuk menjadi author ffn :(

Oke sekian babay. *lambai-lambai tangan*

 **Olivia**

#Event_Romance_FNI


End file.
